The present invention relates to smoke detector devices. More particularly, it relates to smoke detector devices that are powered by an internally mounted battery.
Smoke detector devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Smoke detectors are relatively small devices that mount on the ceiling and are triggered off by the ionization of the air caused by the presence of smoke. Thus, the smoke detector has proved to be a valuable warning against fire.
However, since the smoke detector is triggered off by smoke and not by the fire proper, a lot of other smoke creating situations, that are not caused by fire, can trigger off the detector. For instance, an abundance of cigarette smoke, some burnt cooking, etc. Thus, false indicators of fire will trigger off the smoke detector erroneously and cause an audible sound and possible panic.